A New Child
by Construct Master
Summary: It's been a few months since Ame left for the mountains. Sometimes they hear his howls in the distance. But Yuki is starting to miss having a younger sibling, someone to come play with at home. And this orphanage may be able to help... Complete at last, but there may be more sometime in the future. REVISED.
1. Chapter 1 - Ms Fukui

**Well, after seeing Wolf Children, a few weeks later my wacky brain started developing a story. This has happened with Frozen too, but I've never been terrific at putting these ideas into words. Hopefully this is alright, please review! Thanks!**

**For this story, I've pretty much done away with Yuki's seriousness. Here she's about a year or two younger than she should be, and still a rather happy person to be around. Still, she's been a little solemnized by Ame's leaving. As for Hana, well, she doesn't seem to change in appearance or demeanor the entire movie, and it's nice. So she's pretty much the same. And the supposed love interest between Sohei and Yuki? I have no use or reason to get into that until much later in the story. I'm over-complicating this.**

**Enjoy!**

(This starts in Yuki's POV)

Ame's been gone for a few months now. It's taken awhile, but me and mom have grown accustomed to him being gone - mostly. Every now and then, we hear the howls coming from the mountain. I still go to school, and mom works in the garden and house. As far as we're concerned, Ame's gone where he belongs, and life still goes on.

But today, I was at school during daily assembly, when the principal made an announcement. "Good morning, everyone. Today, before classes we have a guest speaker. She is the head of the local orphanage, and has something very important to tell you. Please give her your undivided attention, thank you. Ms. Fukui?"

Another woman walked onto the stage. She was dressed in a simple coat and jeans, and was wearing a small white bow in her brown hair. Smiling, she took the podium.

"Hello kids!" she started. "My name is Ania Fukui. As your principal just said, I am the head of the orphanage in town. It's my job to help young children who don't have parents or siblings to find homes where they can feel loved. Some kids have lost their mothers and fathers, but at our orphanage we can give them a place to stay temporarily, and try to one day find them a new family…"

She went on, and as she did, I got this feeling in the back of my head. I liked the idea of giving a parentless child a new home, and as I thought about it more, I couldn't help but think of my father. "I wonder how it was for him growing up?" I thought. "What about Sohei? I don't need to look at him to know he's uncomfortable," my mind rattled on.

Then it clicked. I missed having a younger sibling. Someone to teach about the world, someone to play with at home, someone who knew my secret. I knew that the latter could not be done, but I realized I wanted to adopt a child, give someone a new home. For both of our sakes.

"So, if you want to consider adopting a child, there are fliers at the exit you can give to your parents," Ms. Fukui said in conclusion. "Thank you for your time, and have a great day!"

The principal came back up to the podium and shook Ms. Fukui's hand. "Thank you Ms. Fukui. I'm sure we'll think about what you said. Alright kids, you know what to do: get to your classes, and have a nice day!"

As all the kids got up and turned to rush out the door, I got up slowly, grabbed my bag, and fell into line. On the way out, I took one of the flyers sitting on the table by the door, as did a few others. Then it was off on another day of school.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Idea

Chapter 2

(Switching to Hana's POV)

Pulling up to the school, I found a parking spot and waited for Yuki. For me, the day was routine, nothing out of the ordinary. I saw the tide of kids emerging from the school start to rise, I tried to pick out Yuki. It had become a bit of a game to see how far from the door she could get before she spotted me.

Oddly, a couple minutes passed and I still didn't see her. She likes to be sneaky with this, but I've learned most of her tricks. Sometimes I would get out of the car to find her hiding behind the bus, or sneaking behind the bushes. It was this playfulness that made me love her.

Finally, I thought I spotted her black hair, and I tracked it until I could see her face-only to see another girl I didn't recognize. Suddenly the passenger door opened, and before I could blink Yuki was sitting beside me with a smile on her face.

"Hi mom!"

"Yuki! How did you get there? I was watching the doors, I never saw you!"

Yuki flashed a smug grin for half a second. "A true magician never tells his secrets."

Well, alright then, I'll just have to look harder next time. How was school?"

"Fine, everything went normally, but in today's assembly, a woman named Ms. Fukui came up!"

"Really, who is this Ms. Fukui?" I asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

Yuki opened her backpack and pulled a folded flyer out. "She's the head of the orphanage in town."

"Orphanage?" I asked. Why would Yuki be interested in an orphanage?

"Yeah, and I thought that maybe we could adopt a little kid! Someone who doesn't have any parents and needs a home! We have enough space and food, especially with Ame gone-" She caught herself, her smile dampening a little. "Oops."

I gripped the wheel a little tighter, then relaxed. I had put Ame's leaving behind me, and for the most part I could talk to Yuki about it with little stress. I still felt sad sometimes, but it was nice to hear his calls from the top of the mountain, where he belonged. "It's alright Yuki," I reassured her. "What where you saying?"

Her face brightened again, and she continued. "Well, Ms. Fukui was talking in assembly and I realized how much I miss having a little brother, or simply a little sibling. And with this orphanage, maybe we could give a little kid missing a family a home."

I thought for a minute, thinking it through. Yuki was right, we had ample space and food for another child. We had enough money; I was still making enough to support 3. And I myself was missing having 2 children to care for, especially a little one.

"Well…" I began.

Yuki looked at me expectantly, anxious to hear an answer.

"I think…. We should go the orphanage."

"Yay!" Yuki hugged me from the other seat. I hadn't seen her excited in a long time. "Let's go!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Alright, calm down! If it's where I think it is, we should be there in about half an hour.


	3. Chapter 3 - The orphanage

**Well, I wrote some more. I feel quite good for doing so. For simplicity's sake, I'm going to try and minimize the legal bits of adopting a child, partly 'cause I don't know all of it and because it doesn't really matter. Also, some of the names I use in here have Japanese meanings I think are relevant. If that matters at all. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

(Starting in 3rd person POV)

As Hana pulled into the parking lot at the orphanage, Yuki had already unbuckled the seatbelt and had her hand on the doorhandle, her face smiling brightly and pressed up against the window.

"Letsgoletsgoletsgo!" She cried. Hana laughed and parked the old Toyota in an open slot. Yuki swung open the door and jumped out, the door's edge narrowly missing the car beside it. Dashing for the door, she almost dragged her mother with her, and Hana couldn't help but feel some of her happiness. Opening the door, they walked into a reception room. A faint noise came from somewhere, it sounded like children playing – a lot. The man at the desk smiled at them.

"Hi! My name is Mr. Arata. How can I help you?" He sounded sincere, not like a cheesy salesman. Hana immediately liked him.

"We would like to adopt a child."

The man grinned. "What else?" Stepping out from behind the desk, he continued, "That's a pretty big undertaking. Are you sure you are up to it? A kid needs a lot."

Hana's mind took one last run-through of their resources. She was sure they had enough to support another child. Turning to Yuki, she said, "I know I'm willing. Are you sure?" Yuki paused, then gave an earnest nod in response.

"Yes, Mr. Arata, we can and we want to."

The man seemed uplifted to hear this, and turned toward a double door at the back of the room. "I'm glad to hear it! I love seeing someone willing to give a little guy or girl a home."

They walked through the door. Inside was the source of the noise heard earlier. A big open room hosted at least 30 kids, from 3 to 13, all playing or entertaining themselves in one way or another. Some were playing with toy cars, a few youngsters used dolls to mimic a Godzilla attack, some bunched themselves with friends or on their own, their noses in books. A few adults and teens scattered around the room kept the peace and even played with the kids.

"Welcome to the playroom!" Mr. Arata said over the noise. "This is pretty much the living room of the place, the grand meeting room. It looks like almost everyone is here right now, take a look around, and join in with the kids if you want! It's a great way to get to know them; they're used to this."

Yuki looked up at her mom. "Can I mom? Pleeaase?" She pleaded. Hana smiled, it was like she was becoming like the little energetic furball she used to be all over again – But in this case, minus the fur.

"Sure Yuki. Go ahead!" Yuki smiled in delight and went over to a group of girls playing Mafia. **(Well why not?)**

Hana turned back to Mr. Arata. "Would you mind showing me around a little bit, maybe show me some interesting things about the children?"

The man nodded. "Sure! Just follow me." He led Hana around the room pointing out some of the fascinating characteristics of some of the kids.

**(SPOILER ALERT, READ AT OWN DISCRETION: Here's the fun part. One of these kids is going to be the New Child – but can you guess which one?)**

He pointed to one young girl, replacing the outfit on a Barbie Doll. "That's Anya. She's 8 years old; she came here when she was 4. She really likes dolls, and has managed to store up a good-sized collection over the years of miniature girls, boys and pets. She even trades hairpieces or accessories with other girls. I remember once when Anya even struck a deal with a boy for his action figure's racing helmet!

A table or two over, a somewhat older boy was putting together Duplo blocks to make what looked like a landing pad for the Lego spaceship sitting next to him. "That's Jeremiah, 11 Years old. He's obsessed with Lego and building, and likes to call himself Construct Master. Now, the name has stuck, everyone calls him that." As Hana watched, one of the other children dashed past, his foot clipping the spaceship's tailfin. Jeremiah gave a short glare in the culprit's direction before quickly piecing the broken Lego together.

On the other side of the room an assemblage of kids – and adults - of varied ages gathered around a table, where they all drew on large sheets of paper with all manner of coloring and penciling. One of them, a smaller girl, had managed to scavenge a mechanical pencil from the pile and was sitting a few feet away, carefully drawing. "There's Leia. I believe she's 6 Years old. She came to us about a year ago, just knocked on the door. For the most part she keeps to herselfand plays alone. The girl is a great drawer, though.

On the floor between tables, a mat was spread out, portraying a road layout. Kids rolled cars across it, making fake engine noises or wrecking them. One of them, a 10 year old boy, was digging through the bucket of reserve vehicles, occasionally taking one out and looking it over. "That kid is Satoshi. He knows more about cars than I'll ever know. He knows precisely what everyone who works here drives and what year the cars were made, and can name one out of every two sports, super, or everyday cars out there."

**I'm just going to cut it off here. It's about 12:00 AM as I'm posting this. Feel free to stew over which one you think is my new child. Or just read the next chapter. R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Leia

**Well, So much for that Haitus! I'm continuing the story, I have the next chapter or two lined up in my head, and I need to put it to paper – or file. As for the rest, I'll have to dream it up. Also, in typing this, I realized that Hana's last name was never shown. Odd. Now, let's see if your guesses were right – On with the story! **

(3rd person POV, focusing around Hana's thoughts.)

After looking around – and playing with the kids – for an hour or two, Hana had seen a lot of the orphanage, and found some kids she liked, and some she didn't think would fit. She called Yuki over from the game she was playing to share her thoughts.

"Hi! Have you seen anyone you would like to have as a sibling?" Hana asked, grinning.

"A few, the kids here are really nice! But, I noticed something strange about one of them."

Hana tilted her head. "What's that?"

"One of the girls," Yuki responded, the smile falling from her face. "I don't know her name. She's the one drawing over there." She pointed towards the table with the drawing crowd. While it hadn't really thinned out, the occupants had for the most part changed.

Hana looked where she was pointing. While most of the young artists had gone off to do something else, a few had stayed, still working on their masterpieces. One of them was the girl Hana remembered as Leia. She had moved little, quietly sitting against the wall and meticulously adding lines and shades. The mother turned back to Yuki. "What do you find strange? That she doesn't talk to the other kids?"

Yuki's disposition became thoughtful. "That's not quite it. She seems almost a little afraid of everyone else. I think she'd rather bury herself in whatever she's doing than talk."

"So you don't want to adopt her?"

"I don't know." Yuki's eyes suddenly lit up a little. "Oh! I know why she seems so strange! She acts just like Ame did!"

Hana started. That was _not _the answer she expected. Then she thought about it, and realized she was right. Just like Leia, Ame never talked much with kids. Instead he would read, or hide behind his mother until it was over. "You know what, I see what you mean. She seems rather shy. Do you want to talk to her?"

Yuki nodded enthusiastically. Her smile had returned like it never left. It was like she figured out a huge puzzle, and wanted to take advantage of it. "Yes!"

Hana smiled back, and stood up, before walking over to the drawer. "Excuse me?" The girl turned her head to the speaker. "Yes?"

"My name is Hana. This is my daughter Yuki." Yuki waved slightly, smiling in a more kind fashion, like an ambient light rather than her usual strobe light joyfulness. "We were wondering what you were drawing."

The girl smiled a little, and held up her picture. "It's almost finished." She spoke softly, a little bit hesitantly.

Hana studied the picture for a second, before her eyes went wide. It was a very nice drawing of a rocky mountain, surrounded by green forests. It was almost entirely colored, but the mountain still needed a little shading. Closer to the point of view was a grassy clearing, with a hill or two – and an all-too-familiar pretty but rundown house. Hana glanced at Yuki, her eyes were equally disproportioned in surprise. It looked almost exactly like the house they now lived in.

"Where is this drawing set?" Hana asked Leia. She had noticed their change of demeanour, and was a little hesitant to answer. "It..It's one of the first places I remember. I don't remember much about when I was little, but I do remember staying here, when I still had parents."

Hana was feeling a little shaky, this was quite a development. Still, she took sympathy for the girl. "What happened to your parents?"

"I…don't remember. I just remember wandering around, and eventually I found this place. I thought it would be a good place to stay."

"I'm sorry…" Yuki said, what else was there to say?

Hana took Yuki aside, excusing themselves. "What do you think now?"

Yuki stared at her mother, and said flatly: "I want to adopt her."

Hana smiled and said, "Why is that exactly?"

Now Yuki went back to her thought face. "I'm not sure, but somehow I think we should. The house might have something to do with it.

"I Agree. I just feel drawn to her, it must be because she reminds me of Ame. You sure?"

"Definetley."

"Alright, I'll go find Mr. Arata. You should go tell Leia."

…..

"Hey, Leia?"

"Yes, your name was Yuki right?"

"Right. How would you like to go home?"

"To your house? To live? Yes!"

"Not just our house.."

"What?"

"You'll see. Come on, Let's go find my mom."

"Ok! Yay!"


	5. Chapter 5 - The House

**Right, here we are again! Welcome to Christmas Time! Just so you know, this story is taking place about fall – Not Christmas. Please Read and Review!**

The red Toyota cruised down the quiet road bathed in sunset peacefully. Peacefully, it found the drive it was looking for and turned down the gravel path. Peacefully, it pulled up to the serene wooden house with stained glass in the windows. Peacefully, it slowed to a stop and turned off, joining the quiet of the world around it.

And then the doors opened.

The peacefulness was shattered with the excited cries of 2 young girls, who jumped out of the car and started running toward the house. Well, one of them did at least. The other one took two steps and slowed to an immediate halt, a look of shock on her face. The quiet resumed, Peacefulness reigned again. The one who ran made it to the door and turned around to see the other still standing. She walked toward her, wondering what brought about the halt.

"Leia?"

"This..this house. It's the one I told you about earlier. The one I stayed in when I was little."

"Oh, yeah..I forgot about that."

The driver of the car had gotten out a few seconds ago, and now walked over to the pair. "Why don't we go inside, we can explain there."

**(Alright, I'll quite the no-naming game. I like to introduce chapters this way.)**

Inside, Hana put some water in a pot on the oven and started heating it. Leaving it to warm, she walked out to the Living Room, where Leia and Yuki were sitting. "Okay, so you wanted to know about our house?"

Leia shifted just a bit, back to her shy state. "Yes. I think it's the same, but it seems different."

Hana responded, "I'm not surprised. When we bought the property, it was in shambles, hardly livable. It took a lot of work, but we were able to restore it. Now, it's a very comfortable home."

Yuki grinned. "That was a few years ago. I remember once finding a snake in the floorboards before we got new ones. I think I showed it who was boss."

Hana shot a subtle look at Yuki. She blinked before realizing her error. She had shown it who was boss alright - pinned it down with her paws before dropping it outside. Not hands, paws.

Leia was feeling a little calmer now, and now had another question: "But why did you come here to begin with?"

Now it was Hana's turn to feel uneasy. "Well.. we used to live in the city, but we left because..It became too stressful. Yuki and Ame were such a handful-"

"Who's Ame?"

Yuki took over from her mother, but not without giving her a subtle look of her own. "Ame is my younger brother. He..er…went to live somewhere else awhile ago."

Now Leia was really curious. "Why did he leave?"

Hana decided to respond first. "That's a bit more complicated. Maybe we can tell you some other time."

Leia would have liked to ask more questions, but took the hint and decided not to. As Hana got up to check on the water, Yuki took Leia on a tour of the house, from living room to kitchen to bathroom to schoolroom and finally to her (And now Leia's) room.

"Here's where we'll be sleeping. I'm on the right, you're on the left. We both have a dresser and some shelves too, over here." Yuki motioned to the other side of the room. The room looked a little like a wide corridor. Toward the door on either side was a sleeping bag and an air mattress, both made neatly. At the heads of both, down the corridor, were two dressers, continuing the mirror-image theme. Also in the room was a basket for clothes, a small table and two chairs, and a few shelves for knick-knacks, or whatever was wanted. The right side of the room's furniture was all generally colored shades of red, while the left had more of a blue theme.

"It looks really nice! But you sleep on sleeping bags?"

"Yeah, kind of a habit. We had to use them when we were fixing this house, and for lack of money we kept using them. Now they're just comfortable, a blanket feels a little weird."

"Okay! …So I guess I should hope to like blue?"

"Oh, that! Yeah..uh.. Ame really liked blue, and I like red, so that's kinda how our rooms ended up." The two kept talking, both now in great spirits.

Meanwhile, Hana had walked over to the oven; the water was boiling now. She shut off the heat and got out 3 glasses. Pouring the water out equally into the cups, the stream of steam became three. She then went to the cabinet where she took out two small jars. She poured a certain amount into each glasses before stirring in the mixture. The brown and white powders dissolved into the water, brown dominating the liquid. Hana then called the children into the kitchen. Handing them each a cup, she said, "Have some Hot Chocolate!"

The three sat around the table, talking happily. When the cocoa drink began to run low, Leia got up the nerve to say something.

"Thank you for adopting me. I think now I can have a Family again!"

** Well, I think I managed to do an orphan thank-you that wasn't clichéd!-I hope. Right, so, I wanted to say thank you for the attention this has got – more views than any of my other stories! But a new chapter may be a long time coming, me with a few other ideas and things to do – Not least of which being Christmas. To those among you who think yourselves sophisticated, a review would be appreciated! I want to know what 'm doing right and wrong!**

** See you later, -Construct Master.**


	6. Shameful Plug

**Shamefull Plug Inbound – View at your own risk.**

** Okay, I just wanted to update you. Now that I have very little to do this Christmas Break, I am occupying a portion of my time with writing. Thus, a new update is likely to come soon. Also, I have published a pair of new stories, set in the Pokemon Universe. Please check them out, I'm proud of them and it's hard to get attention around here. Finally, I have a little Titanfall fanfic in-progress.**

** …If I'm acting too proud, please tell me. I feel like I'm bragging. I just want to thank everyone so much for the attention I've gotten with these stories. It feels great to know that a few people living who-knows-where want to see what I write.**

** Thanks, -Construct Master.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Welcome Home

**Ok, next chapter! If you've been following my profile, you'll know I've started on Pokemon. But I plan to finish what I start, hence this chapter. Enjoy!**

(Starting in Leia's POV)

I've been here a few days now. I love it! It's so nice to have a home, to have a family that really cares outside of the orphanage. I love Hana's kindness, Yuki's energy, the outside, everything. Yesterday I helped them plant tomatoes in their garden. The day before that, they took me to the river half a mile into the woods. Oh, it was so fun to jump in and swim!

School isn't quite as great. I'm not used to going somewhere else to learn, as all our lessons were taught at the orphanage before. Also, I'm really feeling like the odd one out. But whenever she can, Yuki comes in to help. She's already headed off two kids who were teasing me. For the most part however, I keep to myself.

I've managed to suppress 'it' for now, just like before. But it's getting harder. I think it's the outdoors that's causing the problem; I want to be free and run. But I can't. I have to though. That's why I've been trying to figure out how Yuki and Hana sleep. When they go to bed, when they wake up, that sort of thing. I think I have a pretty good idea now. So now I wait for an opportunity…

(Switching to Yuki's POV)

It's been a great day. Woke up on time, no pop quizzes, and no one teased my new little sister. As for home, I think Leia really likes it. She smiles whenever she talks, and when she's here, just with me and mom, her quiet, secluded nature largely falls away.

One thing I don't get though, is this feeling I get around her. No, it's not love or hate, but more of a scent, something familiar. I haven't quite placed it, but it's reminding me of Ame. And I can't figure out why.

Today we went to the mobile library that comes through here every month. Oddly, I saw Leia checking out a magazine about homes and home improvement in the area. When I asked her about it, she said she wanted to draw them. She really enjoys drawing; she spends about an hour of every day doing so. She'll just sit down somewhere and sketch. At this point that quiet, secluded nature comes back. So far she's drawn our car, our garden, and the waterfall by our school. The original piece of our house now hangs in our room, taped on the wall. Every morning I get up and look at that picture, and think of how that was the subject of our first words. Neat.

Now, it's bedtime. After Mom made some delicious pasta, we all went to our respective rooms to read our books. While I stretched out on my sleeping bag reading, Leia was sitting at the table. Every now and then she'd glance outside. Turns out her favorite color is also blue, just like Ame. Now she's wearing a blue sweater Mom bought her. As she read, Leia was drinking out of a glass. Turns out she REALLY likes hot chocolate.

Sighing, I put down my book. It's nearly 9:00, and though I could easily go for longer, I'm not so sure about Leia. "Alright Leia, time for bed."

"Okay, just a minute. I want to finish this chapter," Is the response. I smile and make sure my homework is in order before slipping into bed. My teachers have been working at my school so long, they've figured out how to minimize homework for their students – but only if you pay attention. It's quite nice actually.

I notice Leia taking one last sip of her drink, then setting it and the book down. Come to think of it, why is she drinking a caffeinated drink at night? Good thing it's Friday, or she'd probably be miserable in school. Leia gets up, walks over to her sleeping bag, turns off the light, and gets in.

"Goodnight Yuki!" She says. She seems almost anxious to get to bed now.

"Goodnight Leia," I return, before the room goes quiet and dark.

(Half an hour later, 3rd Person POV.)

All is quiet in the room. Nothing moved except the rhythmic breathing of the children's chests. Then, a shift came from the left side. The smaller stared at the larger, before getting up. Carefully and oh so quietly stepping out, the young one moved out of the house, exiting through the rear door. Once outside, Leia starting walking toward the woods. As she walked, her pace increased, and she started to bend lower. By the time she reached the words, Leia was dashing on all fours, but it didn't look strange. In fact, it looked just like a wolf.

…

Time to go to bed. I saw the light go out in the girl's room about half an hour ago. I set the book down, and turn off the lamp by my bed. Unlike Yuki, I use a real bed. I just grew up with them, and since Yuki mostly slept on the floor back on the city, she's used to it.

I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow? Maybe I'll take the Yuki and Leia to the city, there are plenty of fun things to do there. It's this that occupies my mind as I snuggle into bed, waiting for sleep to take hold. Right before I close my eyes, I notice movement. Freezing, I don't move, instead watch the source. It's the door to the kids room.

Ah, good. It's no problem then, probably one of the girls getting some water or something. To prove my point, Leia creeps out, trying to be as quiet as possible, likely to not wake Yuki. Wait a minute, where's she going? She's walking away from the bathroom. She disappears from my field of view, and I hear the back door open and close. What?!

Getting out of bed, I pace over to the rear entrance. Opening it, I see Leia running towards the woods. Wait a minute; is she on two legs or four?

"Mom?" A voice comes from behind, startling me. Turning, I see an now-awake Yuki staring at me. "Where's Leia?" She says.

I respond, turning back to the door. "I don't get it, she just crept out of your room and started running to the woods.

(Yuki's POV)

"Leia's run off?" I say. Why would she do that?! "Let's go get her!"

Mom nods, and we both start running after her. Right as we hit the treeline, I pause. "Wait.."

Mom stops and looks at me. "What's wrong?" She asks.

I don't get it. That feeling I get, it's back, and a lot stronger. But Leia's not here. Why is this feeling that reminds me of Ame showing up now, when Leia runs off into the woods without telling either of us?

Now, my mother is just looking at me expectantly. She says, "Do you want to go back to bed? I can try to find Leia on my own. There was something strange about her, about this point it looked like she was running on all fours."

Click. That's it. But it's not possible. Returning mom's gaze, I answer, "I think I can find Leia. But I'm going to have be a wolf to do it."

Now she's really confused. "How? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I smile. "If I'm right, it'll be fine. I'll bring her back, mom."

Turning back towards the woods, I start running. As I go, I morph into a new form, that of a wolf. Suddenly that feeling becomes a definite scent, and not only that, a trail. Looks like I was right. I dash down the trail, following it at top speed. It heads through the forest, towards the river. But as it goes, it zigzags, like whoever left it wanted to climb and dash over every land feature around.

As I reach the river, I expect to find my target, but instead the trail ends at the bank. This would throw most dogs, but I simply cross the river, and the trail is back again. Following, it starts heading up the mountain. Now it less interested in exploring, more interested in just getting up.

I'm starting to get tired, but the scent is getting stronger. I'm still running, albeit a bit more slowly, when I see a couple boulders ahead. Standing on the boulders, back to me is a small figure. It's not human, but I do notice the color – blue. I slow my approach, and pad up to the boulder. Unlike Leia, I've been here before how to directly climb the boulder. Oh so quietly, I scale the rock, change back into wolf form, and sit down beside the figure.

"You shouldn't run off without telling us," I say.

Leia jumps and looks at me. "What the..Yuki?"

I grin. "Yep."

A look of surprise occupies her face. "But..You're a wolf!"

"Look who's talking."

I'm right, both of us are standing on all fours, not human but canine.

I cock my head. "Wow, never would have guessed. I didn't know there was more of my kind."

Leia is still shocked; not only am I the only outsider who knows Leia's secret, I share it. "I..I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you would take me back to the orphanage, or worse.."

I smile, then start walking off the rock. "You don't have to worry about that. So, how about we go home now? Mom's probably worried sick about us."

Leia nods a little, then walks off herself.

(5 minutes later.)

I emerge out of the woods still in wolf form, Leia the same. Mom looks at me relieved, then notices my adopted sister. The look on her face is priceless. I morph back to humanoid form, and say, "My hunch was right. Turns out me and Ame aren't alone."

(Back in the house)

"My parents were also werewolves. We lived mostly apart from others, in this house before it was fixed. Every now and then mom or dad would happen upon your neighbors, and they seemed to accept us. They were almost the only people we met, and definitely the only people who understood us. They kept our secret. But then someone from the city bought our house. We left before he could see us. I guess he left and went back to the city eventually, just for you to buy it. As for my family, We continued to stay away from people and lived in the mountains. Then one night there was a massive storm. My parents hid me in a small cave, away from the rain. All I can remember after that is waking up alone. I walked around calling for my parents, but I didn't find them. I still have no idea what happened to them."

At these last few words Leia's voice cracked from sadness. She paused, putting her head in her hands. Mom-pulled her into a hug. After a second, Leia pulled away. "It's alright," She said, her voice still a little distorted.

Leia continued. "I spent about half a year wandering, scavenging food. I found a town, and then the orphanage. I decided that without my parents, it was the best place to go, where I knew people could care for me. So I just knocked on the door and came in. And that's where you found me. I've mostly avoided my wolf side, instead being human, but I never felt I could fully fit in. When you came and brought my back here, I was just so surprised and happy. But I still had to suppress the wolf side, and being in the woods just made it too hard. That's why I went outside. I wanted to be free for just an hour."

Leia went quiet. I looked at her, then at mom. Then I spoke.

"Well, I for one am happy to have you. You're a good sister Leia. I myself have missed running in the woods as a wolf. I'm glad I'm not alone, and now I have someone to play with at home. You're welcome here Leia, my new sister."

**There you go. Leia is home again, with a new family. Thank you for over 800 views, and especially those 17 people who read this through all the way to the end.**

**-Construct Master**

** I plan to eventually go through this, fix up any bugs. Also, don't cross your fingers but there may be more to write. Time will tell. Please, take a few minutes out of your day and post a review. The bot tells you automatically, but I do appreciate your responses and feedback. I would like to thank you again.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
